


Skylark sketch

by Marmalade_Neko



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart of a Fanfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmalade_Neko/pseuds/Marmalade_Neko
Summary: Inspired by an embroidered hanckerchief in Merry Tunes and Mountainlions





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madrigal_in_training](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrigal_in_training/gifts).



> Possibly the first of several iterations of Lyarras ‘favor’ to Jaime in chapter

 

Skylark with Lingonberries

https://www.deviantart.com/02shinigami/art/6f44404f-622e-4618-8fe1-da56e36a4fe9-752029373


	2. Final ink before watercolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ongoing art for the embroidery Lyarra gives Jaime in Merry Tunes for Mountainlions by Madriagal_In_Training

 


	3. starting color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Started to watercolor, but I'm leaving for 2 weeks so it'll be a while before I come back to it.


End file.
